In a variety of industries, such as the oil and gas industry, the effect of dynamic strain on various components may be material for determining whether those components are functioning properly and for forecasting the expected life of those components. Dynamic strain may also be monitored for detecting failures in components such as well casing and pipelines. Research and development accordingly continue into methods, systems and techniques for detecting dynamic strain.